G: The Owner's Guide And Manual
by hitorinbo envy
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a G. unit! To unlock the fullest potential of your smexy archer, this guide will be needed.


**G.: The Owner's Guide And Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS!** You are now the proud owner of a G. unit! To unlock the fullest potential of your smexy archer, this manual will be your lifeline. Once again, we would like to congratulate you.

**Technical Specifications:**

**Name**: G. (Will respond to names like 'G.', 'Takoyaki head' or if you want 'the guy that looks like Gokudera' , 'Redhead', 'Guy with the hot tattoo on his face' 'Shoot-me- you-smexy-little-you and the like.)

**Age**: unknown

**Weight**: unknown

**Height**: unknown

**Length**: Like the GOKUDERA HAYATO unit.

**Place Of Manufacture**: Italy, _Vongola Guardians™_ Division

**Your G. unit comes with the following accessories:**

One _G's Archery_

A closetful of dirty white button up shirts, faded black ties and brown trousers.

One pair of leather shoes

A pair of magnum revolvers (Or at least that's what the manufacturers prepared for him.)

One _Vongola Storm Ring_

More rings

**Removal: **

Please, NEVER EVER attempt violent removal. If you do then we can only wish you the best of luck. There are only two methods for removing the G. unit from his box and those are:

Method 1: Remove the chains around the box and light a cigarette and dash out of the room before you can inhale the smoke. When you come back, expect a hot redhead with a smexy tattoo on his face to greet you while leaning against a wall smoking. Do tell him to smoke outside or if you have a GIOTTO unit, let it do the telling.

Method 2: Remove the chains around the box and place a GIOTTO unit in front of the box and let it tell your G. unit to get out of the box.

**Programming: **

After the successful removal of this smexy unit, you'll be surprised that it has a variety of amazing features:

**Best Friend: **Although it may not look like it, your G. unit is very nice and is more than willing to listen to you babbling about your love life and like. Just make sure you don't irritate him.

**Bodyguard: **Since your G. unit is the right-hand man of a mafia boss, he makes a perfect bodyguard.. If you win over his loyalty that is. He will follow you and protect you to the ends of the earth.

**Boyfriend: **Since he is one of the hottest units in the REBORN! Manufacturing, he makes a great boyfriend. He's also very romantic to the object of his affections. He is also easily jealous and will threaten any guy that tries to make moves or flirt with you. He is also very protective.

**Genius: **Your G. unit just like his successor, the GOKUDERA unit, is a genius. A strategist too. If you're planning on waging war with your rival, but have no idea with strategies, then this unit is for you! He could also be your hot **personal tutor. **(Author: -wiggles eyebrows suggestively-)

**Japanese-to-Italian Translator: **Your G. unit is also fluent in Japanese, thanks to the UGETSU ASARI unit. Got homeworks, fanfictions, books that are in Japanese? Then this unit can most definitely help. Just make sure you know Italian or you will have no idea what he's saying.

**Your G. unit comes with the following modes:**

_Calm & Collected mode _(default)

_Chain Smoker mode _(default)

_Extremely Loyal mode _(default)

_Rebellious-but-can-never-question-the-ways-of-his-best friend mode _(default)

_Thinking-of-a-strategy mode _

_Pissed-off mode _

_Annoyed mode_

_OOC mode _(locked)

As you can read, there are four default modes for this redheaded unit. The _Calm & Collected, Chain Smoker, Extremely Loyal _and _Rebellious-but-can-never-question-the-ways-of-his-best friend _mode. These are his default modes simply because, well, that's him.

As for the _Pissed Off _mode, this happens when he's, well pissed.

For the _Annoyed mode, _this usually occurs when he's in the presence of either the KNUCKLE unit, UGETSU ASARI unit or the LAMPO unit for prolonged periods of time.

For the _OOC mode_, this is unlocked when either the GIOTTO unit or the ALAUDE unit or even the DAEMON SPADE unit is also in their own version of this mode.

**Relationships With Other Units:**

**Gokudera Hayato: **They might be related (somehow) but they hate each other with a passion. (More like Gokudera)

**Ugetsu Asari:** Their relationship is just like Gokudera's and Yamamoto's. A nosebleed-inducing relationship may also happen.

**Alaude: **Your unit is (sorta) afraid of this creepy but hot unit. This unit despises your unit's smoking and will not hesitate to arrest your redhead.

**Daemon Spade: **Again, your unit hates this unit for his betrayal of their family. He despises this melon-headed psycho with a passion. Please NEVER EVER put your unit with this unit. If you do, expect destruction to occur within a ten-mile radius.

**Knuckle: **Your unit constantly gets pissed off by this unit's church-speak. This unit also (with the GIOTTO unit) nags at the G. unit to quit smoking.

**Giotto: **They're best friends. There's also a possibility that _something else _might bloom between these two.

**Lampo: **This unit looks at the G unit like a big brother (though he would never admit it out loud. Pride is on the line xD) Your unit also looks at this unit like a little brother. Other than that, your unit feels nothing but annoyance.

**Feeding:**

Italian food. Japanese food too.

**Cleaning:**

He secretly adores back scrubs :)

**Rest:**

Eight to ten hours of sleep. Mainly due to the fact that he—no THEY—are on the run from an ALAUDE unit wielding handcuffs with spiked edges.

**FAQ's:**

**Q: **I was expecting a tall, ADULT, redhead, but WTF? I got a teen one instead!

**A: **Congratulations! You got the teen! G. unit. If you still want the original however, we'd be glad to make an exchange. (The manufacturers got the idea for a teen! G. unit from a fanart.) Call 1-800-G.

**Q: **I got a redhead. Only that he's MISSING THAT SMEXY TATTOO!

**A: **Congratulations! You got a COZART SHIMON unit. If you don't want it however, we'd be glad to make an exchange.

**Troubleshooting:**

**Problem: **My G. unit suddenly said that I was _his!_

**Solution: **Awesome! Where will the wedding be?

**Problem: **My unit just started placing hickeys on me!

**Solution: **OHMYGOD. Prepare for a few rough sessions of make-out!

**End Notes:**

Please do keep in mind not to piss you unit off. If you do, well expect few bullets imbedded on your bones and a few arrows on you too. Just read this manual as this will keep you from dying early. Keep your unit satisfied!


End file.
